


The Jackel: The omnic Crisis

by Orbitalhalo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Omnic Crisis, forgive me this is made on a phone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orbitalhalo/pseuds/Orbitalhalo
Summary: This is the story of how Tha Jackel effectively changed the world.(Forgive me for the shitty summary, once I get into the actual story i’ll Change it.)





	The Jackel: The omnic Crisis

Excerpt from Overwatch’s History made by Angel Ward]

The Jackal was an unplanned member of the overwatch strike team.Seemingly being able to follow them without a trace, eventually, after they saved Strike Commander Reyes, they were asked to join and they did.Their gender was not revealed so everyone referred to The Jackal as They/Them as the clothes they wore were gender neutral.

After the Omnic Crisis was over disappeared like they were never there.

[End of excerpt]  
[Daily logs of Katrina Morrele, lead scientist in nanotechnology] 

We managed to anchor my Daughter to our time using...unethical means to do it.With the help of my apprentice Moira O’Deorain we managed to put nanites into my three year old daughter, Jaylyn.  
Moira is not one to trifle.I know she is studying under me to use my technology to advance her own research.I believe Oasis will like her.God help everyone if she joins any part of overwatch  
[End of log]


End file.
